


Farming Today

by Sistermine



Series: Farming Today [1]
Category: Eagle - Fandom
Genre: Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not your bloody slave, Marcus!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farming Today

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU 
> 
> Warnings: un-beta-ed. Domesticity, inconsistent details through the series, fluff 
> 
> Disclaimer: No harm intended to, nor profit derived from the use of characters from Rosemary Sutcliff. Apologies to said characters for dragging them into the 21st century, but I think they like it here. 
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in October 2011 at: [ the_eagle_kink,](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2132.html?thread=1506388#t1506388) for a prompt by Anon, who wanted: _The modern-day version of Happy Gay Farmers! Because the image of Marcus in, idk, a padded gilet and wellies or something is TOO GOOD TO RESIST. And because it's the modern day, they could actually get married (or, if they're in the UK, civilly partnered -- but still!). So they can have happy, husbandly, rolls in the hay any time they want... I think you see what I'm saying, anons._
> 
> And awe-inspired by an art!fic response by motetus on LJ: [Happy Gay Farmers](http://pics.livejournal.com/motetus/pic/0003zk3b<a%20href=)

  
It really wasn't Marcus's fault that the dairy chose today to come and do the inspections, nor that Esca couldn't deal with the problem they'd identified, but Esca was feeling sufficiently pissed off with life to blame him.  
  
“I've been up since before the bloody cockerel; can't you get back before they leave?”  
  
The phone hissed and he couldn't hear Marcus's reply except for the odd word , “ ... later... Placido promised he'd be … never ...”  
Esca looked at his phone screen, and took a few quick paces, “I can't hear you... Marcus ... Call me back when you've seen him.” He paused, listening, and then said loudly “Look, just get back as soon as you can, OK?”, frowned, thrust the phone in his pocket and stomped into the milking shed.  
  
Bloody Marcus and his bloody Italian friends.

 

*  
  
It was pretty dark, and bird and animal noises had tailed off into the sounds of soft rain as Esca heard the landrover pull through the gates, headlights patterning through the lacy curtains they'd never taken down when they moved in. He lay in bed, feeling antsy and irritable, and felt his temper coiling as he heard Marcus bump into something at the foot of the stairs before his usual heavy gait started up. Surely he wasn't drunk; that was definitely the landrover and not a taxi.  
  
He tried to suppress the feelings as he heard Marcus come into the room and fumble around taking his clothes off in the semi-dark. He was half playing asleep and half ready to lay into his partner, when Marcus rolled up behind him, pressing against him, murmuring and mouthing at the back of his neck as his hand went to his lower stomach, intimate and casually possessive. Definitely drunk then.  
  
He twisted over abruptly to face his lover. “I'm not your bloody slave, Marcus!”  
  
Marcus looked stunned, even in the faint light. “What?”, he barely formed the word as he moved back from Esca. “What's up?”  
  
Esca took a breath, jaw clenched. “I've been up since daybreak, the inspection was a bitch, and I'm not ready to play whore just cos your manhood's been questioned by your old soldier buddies rolling into town.” He was glaring at Marcus, but the wounded look didn't stop him. “And one of us needs to be up again tomorrow” he glanced at the clock by the bed, “ … today.”  
  
Marcus looked completely lost for words for a moment, and Esca was beginning to repent a little about his outburst. Then Marcus rolled onto his back, and folded his arms over his chest. Just as Esca's frustration was starting to rise again with the silence, he spoke. “Esca,” Marcus turned just his head and looked at him. It felt piercing despite the darkness. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had a shitty day. You can tell me about the inspection later, but just let me say that I'm so glad to be home with you even if you're mad at me. You know Placido likes to talk the talk - for hours - but these reunions are important to me: I miss seeing some of the others.” He paused. “But they only remind me about what I really want.” He shifted and reached a hand over to touch Esca's temple and thumb his eyebrow. “And it's not a whore, or a slave.”  
  
Esca opened his mouth. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to complain some more, or just give in now, but he felt he'd drawn a line and needed to stick to it. “I asked you to come back early.” It was beginning to feel like a feeble part of his argument, but he couldn't let it pass. “It's after midnight, and I can't believe you drove home after a night with the boys.”  
  
Marcus was still touching his face, stroking his thumb firmly over his forehead towards his temple, and it felt … well, really nice, and like it was smoothing a headache away. “I couldn't hear you on the phone. I'm sorry, I knew you were pissed off but I thought you were coping, and I knew Stephen would help with the inspection. I really didn't think you needed me.”  
  
“ You're so full of shit Marcus”, Esca said: he'd calmed down a little, but then his voice rose again, “and you drove home in this state!”.  
  
Marcus's expression went steely for a moment. “I'm not in any state.” He frowned, “Unless you mean wanting you.”  
  
“You're not seriously telling me you're not over the limit after a night drinking?” Esca was feeling like something in this argument was getting away from him, and his occupation of the moral high ground was feeling shakier.  
  
“Yes I am.” Marcus dropped his hand onto Esca's shoulder and slid it back around his neck. “I had two pints of Mallory's best, in five hours.” He rubbed at Esca's tense muscles. “I didn't want to get stuck in town 'cos I wanted to be here with you tomorrow.”  
  
“Why?” It was Esca's turn to be puzzled. “What's happening tomorrow?”  
  
“Well, this may not be a great way to start this off,” Marcus looked at him ruefully, “but it's a year tomorrow we've had the farm. A year today. I wanted to ...” he paused again and took his hand away, lying back again and taking a breath. “Shit. I've completely buggered this up. I'm sorry Esca. Sorry for being a selfish shit and leaving you with all the responsibility today“. He huffed a short breath looking at the ceiling, “It's not even as though I like most of those guys. It's just that it makes me... remember a few good times.” He shook his head and then turned back to Esca, who finally reacted, putting his finger on Marcus's lips to stop him saying whatever the next apology was going to be.  
  
“Stop.” Esca gazed at him for a moment. “Let's just agree that you're an idiot.” He put a hand on Marcus's chest and pressed down. “And that you're not drunk.” He moved his body closer to Marcus's side and slipped the other hand behind his neck, “and that you have questionable taste in ex-colleagues”. He released the pressure of the hand on Marcus's chest to stroke his nipple, “And that you're naked,” he draped a leg across Marcus's thighs as Marcus moved an arm and held Esca's hip, sliding his hand round to palm his buttock.  
  
“And you're not”, Marcus growled, twisting over to take both Esca's hips in his hands and pushing him onto his back, pulling the waistband of his pyjamas down a little with both thumbs, rubbing circles into Esca's abdomen.  
  
“Don't you dare tickle me”, Esca attempted to be stern, but his voice was breathy, and Marcus grinned, leaning over to kiss him quickly. Then their eyes caught as he pulled back, and he felt his heart beating in the pause. Esca dropped his gaze to his lips, and pulled him in again.  
  
“You're very tense”, Marcus murmured as he got closer to Esca's mouth, “and you've had a pig of a day,” he rubbed Esca's nose with his own, “and you need to let off steam. Tickling could be just what you need...”  
  
Esca could be surprisingly strong for a small man. Marcus reflected on that as he found himself on his back again, Esca pinning his wrists high on the pillow. “I know exactly what I need, Mr Eagle, to let off steam.”  
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to play that game?”  
  
Instead of answering, Esca started to shift up Marcus's body, his knees moving to hold down Marcus's arms, and one hand moving to hold both wrists together whilst the other undid his pyjama cord completely. “Be quiet and open that mouth of yours.”  
  
Marcus looked Esca in the eyes and smiled, licking his lips. “Bring it on, pretty baby.”  
  
Esca snorted. “That's it! No more talking from you.” Esca pulled his cock out of his pants and bent it towards Marcus's lips, coming up on his knees slightly to get the angle. Marcus licked out at him and then tilted his head up to get his lips around the top inch or so, tonguing underneath the ridge.  
  
Esca rocked gently, making a soft noise, and changed his posture so that he could feed Marcus more, his thighs tensing as he shifted his posture back and forth whilst Marcus moved his head in rhythm with him.  
  
“Gods, Marcus.” he stared at Marcus's face; Marcus's eyes were half closed and he was sucking messily, Esca's cock wet and shiny in the half-light against Marcus's dark lips. Marcus opened his eyes then and looked back at him, tried to smile with a mouth full of cock and just mmm-ed instead.  
  
When he stopped moving up and down and leaned his head back to come off Esca's cock, licking his lips, Esca said, darkly, “Did I say you could stop?” Marcus just licked at the cock as it lay on his face. “Sorry Esca, but my arms are going to sleep,” he laughed a little.  
  
“Shit, shit, sorry.” Esca shuffled back, leant forward and stroked firmly up both Marcus's arms from the shoulders to his hands, holding them and pulling them down between them as Marcus groaned, rolling his shoulders. Esca raised his hands up and kissed each one before laying them at Marcus's sides.  
  
Marcus said, “They're going to be all tingly now. I can't do a thing with them.” He grinned at Esca, “You're just going to have to amuse yourself for a while.”  
  
“I can do that”, Esca leered. He rose gracefully and reached for a bottle on the bedside table, peering at the label in the gloom. He took out the stopper, and poured a thin stream right down Marcus's body from his throat to his groin. “Aah, it's cold, you sadist.” Marcus yelped, “and you're using it all up.”  
  
“Shut up, baby. And I'll get you some more – it's not like olives don't grow on trees you know, even Italian ones.” Esca smoothed out the oil sideways and downwards across the planes of Marcus's body, taking his time and pressing firmly; ignoring Marcus's cock except to gently lift it out of the way as he smoothed the oil over Marcus's stomach, moving on to roll his warm hands over his balls and between his upper thighs. Marcus groaned. “You are a terrible tease Esca MacCunoval ...” he trailed off as Esca's hands did more long strokes from each thigh up to his collar bones leaving his cock alone still, fat and hard against his belly. Esca kneaded his shoulders and then leaned forwards to kiss him, hard and deep. Marcus recovered the use of his arms to pull Esca to him and their kiss slowed down as they held each other.  
  
“How are you still clothed?” Marcus asked as he moved his mouth towards Esca's ear and licked the old scar, pulling at the T-shirt and reluctantly giving up his kissing as he yanked it upwards. It tangled around Esca's head trapping his arms, and Marcus sat up, lifting him upwards, pushing the T-shirt over his head and behind his neck trapping his arms. Esca's balance gone, he pulled his knees up to stop from falling back and Marcus held and positioned him, with his elbows bent up and straddling Marcus's lap. Marcus experimentally pushed upwards and hmm-ed happily, his cock finally getting some action rubbing Esca's pyjama-clad arse. “Tonight, I'm going to fuck you for a change”, he leaned forwards and kissed Esca, who still seemed surprised by the manhandling and the fact that he couldn't get his arms loose, “unless you tell me no now.” Esca made an incoherent noise which definitely wasn't no.  
  
Marcus dropped Esca backwards, down towards his own legs, pulling them out of the way so that Esca ended up on his back on the bedding heaped at the foot of the bed. Marcus drew Esca's pants down his thighs with one hand whilst grabbing the oil with the other.  
  
“You're surprisingly coordinated for a big man,” Esca grinned at him.  
  
“You'd better believe it, baby,”  
  
“And alliteration too. But don't call me baby again, or I'll...” Esca stopped talking as two fingers pushed firmly into him, Marcus holding his knees up easily using his other hand wrapped into the pyjamas.  
  
Esca looked at Marcus and his breathing rate speeded up gradually whilst Marcus fingered him. Marcus pressed and teased, slowing down and speeding up; watching Esca; breathing in sync with him.  
  
Marcus's gaze was still intent on him whilst he carefully pushed another finger slowly into him. Esca's focus went, and he started panting.  
  
“OK? Baby?” Marcus smiled, but when he got no reaction he stilled.  
  
“Oh Gods, Marcus”, Esca sounded strange, his voice shot, and his body started writhing.  
  
“Esca”, Marcus was concerned now, and slowly began to pull his fingers away.  
  
“No, no”, Esca panted. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Now. Please Marcus.” His gaze sharpened back onto Marcus's face. “I want you. Now.”  
  
Marcus reached for more oil and over-tipped it in his hand so it dripped onto the sheet as he coated his cock. “Esca. I want to feel you... all of you”, he tipped Esca's legs up higher and ducked under, leaving them bound in the pants at the ankles as he came up between Esca's knees. He pushed Esca's knees wide and up, and put a finger onto Esca's lips as he leaned over him, bracing on elbows and knees: Esca suckled the oil off him, obscenely licking his finger as Marcus balanced on one elbow, reaching back with his other hand and rubbing the tip of his cock at Esca's entrance; then, slowly, slowly, breached him.  
  
The pressure was relentless, and Marcus was worried that he hadn't done enough prep as Esca panted and squirmed under him, pulling both his legs and his arms against their restraining clothes. Marcus stopped, still holding his cock and breathing hard himself, thinking deliberately of the dairy to try and cool down. “Are you OK; do you want to change position?”, he searched Esca's face for any sign that he was being humoured, but Esca looked back at him and glowered, “No Marcus, just fucking get on with it.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He pressed in further; his penis slowly being swallowed in Esca. He reached and traced a finger around their join, feeling the oil that had gathered there, and smoothing it into Esca's stretching skin as he kept pushing in. Esca started moaning continuously; almost a non-verbal chant that made Marcus's blood pulse. He inched in a final bit more and Esca's noises cut off as he wriggled and lifted his hips. “Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods”, he was panting now, and Marcus felt awed, seeing him losing it. “Shit Esca. I want you so much. I love to see you like this." He changed his balance and stroked Esca's hair, then stopped as he realised his hands were covered in olive oil. He felt tension in his stomach muscles, need in his groin. "Can I move?”  
  
“Do it, do it.” Esca could manage small words, but no one should ask him for more at the moment.  
  
Marcus started tiny rocking motions, barely pistoning, just changing the angle of their hips together each time. He felt a slight easing; he could tell the difference in the friction on his cock as it slid more now, in and out of Esca as they rocked together.  
  
He lowered down to kiss Esca, and Esca pushed upward, trying to move his arms round over his own head and round Marcus's to hold Marcus to him, the T-shirt capturing them both, then gasped as Marcus slid out of him as their angle changed too much. Esca moaned, frustratedly; he lay back and manoeuvred his arms upward, finally pulling the T-shirt off, revealing his tattoos. Free, he pulled Marcus close with his pinioned legs, and reached around Marcus's shoulders, holding on and kissing him, both of them tilting back down to the bed.  
  
Esca was rutting up against him, trying to get closer again. Marcus raised up on his elbow, held his cock and pushed against Esca's hole, harder this time, not stopping until he was fully in. Esca pulled him down and they moved firmly together, both making noises that steadily escalated. Marcus began to lose his flow and pulled up. “Esca, Esca, I can't … I'm... I want you to come, I want you to come with me still in you.” He was babbling now, too near orgasm to be asking coherently.  
  
“Marcus”, Esca gasped, reaching between them for his own cock, firmly holding it and then moving his hand rapidly, gripping loosely, staring into Marcus's eyes. He was close, God, so close, but he just couldn't get that extra distance with the overwhelming feeling in his arse dominating him. His whole body felt sensitive, swollen, and his chest felt like he couldn't breath any more air in, as he stripped his cock faster trying to get that last little edge. He could see Marcus straining not to come, then his eyes closed and he felt Marcus jerk. He thought Marcus was coming, and the thought made him clench his muscles in response, and he felt the final notch as his whole lower body seemed to spasm; he groaned out his pleasure as his cock spurted onto his stomach, ripples from the orgasm pulsing around his anus making the waves last longer than normal, as he felt opened up to it, exposed, and forced to take the pleasure deep inside himself.  
  
As the orgasm faded, he felt pinned by Marcus's cock in his arse, and realised Marcus was still hard, slowly moving again. He opened his eyes and looked up lazily as Marcus gazed down at him.  
  
“Take your time.” He grinned at Marcus, who smiled back at him.  
  
“Gods Esca, you are so beautiful.”  
  
“Get on with it big boy.” Esca rolled his hips and Marcus narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“And so annoying. And such a fucking drama queen.” Marcus rearranged Esca's legs to pull them open even wider, sliding his knees under Esca's hips and pulling them up, gripping him at the waist. Esca frowned at him and tried to lean up, but Marcus pushed him down. “Stay there.”  
  
Marcus started thrusting hard into Esca's body, using him at will. After a moment of resistance, Esca crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back on them. “Is that all you can do?” he teased, fake-mockingly, watching Marcus fuck him. “Where's my Italian stallion?” Marcus's head was down now, sweat spiking his hair up. He thrust a couple more times, pinching the skin at Esca's waist as he began to shudder, and then he groaned loudly and pushed forwards hard and Esca reached for him as he fell against him, jerking and pulsing inside him, melting onto Esca as he strangled out a loud groan and dropped his head onto Esca's shoulder.  
  
"Never call me that again", Marcus muttered. Esca hugged him tighter; "I'll trade you for baby, and sweet cheeks, and sausage", he laughed.  
  
Esca shifted, and tried to free his legs. Marcus's cock slipped free. “Ugh. There's a nasty wet patch between us” Esca commented, belying his complaining by stroking gentle patterns on Marcus's back as his breathing came back to normal.  
  
Marcus lifted his head and kissed Esca. "You drive me nuts", he kissed him again, hard.  
  
“Mmm,” Esca murmured, “Much as I'd like to keep doing this, I have to get up again in, oh,” he shifted and peered at the clock, “five hours.” He kissed Marcus again and then pushed him upwards.  
  
“Wrong.” Marcus traced the patterns on Esca's arm, then moved back, reaching around for the box of tissues to clean them up with.  
  
Esca looked sharply at him, already gearing up for the next argument. “What do you mean, wrong? Wrong in my world or wrong in yours?”  
  
“Wrong in all possible worlds, because Cotty is coming in tomorrow to take care of everything, starting with the milking.”  
  
Esca gaped.  
  
Marcus put a finger in Esca's open mouth. Esca sucked him by reflex and Marcus smiled. He said, “She was in the bar earlier. She's just back from agricultural college and looking for casual work. We know she's reliable, she knows her way around, and I briefed her fully when I saw her, so we don't even have to get up to greet her. We have the day off to celebrate.” He yawned, cuddling back on top of Esca, pushing him back down into the wet spot. “Or maybe just to sleep. You're really quite comfortable. For a skinny man, you make a good pillow.”  
  
Esca pulled away from the finger still in his mouth, and said “You are one smug son of a bitch. Get off me.” He pushed Marcus again, harder this time, but he was smiling.  
  
Marcus laughed and pretended to hold him down. “I am the master, admit it.”  
  
“We'll see who's the master, tomorrow morning.” He squeezed Marcus's arse and then used his leverage to turn them both on their sides kissing him quickly, then kissed him again more slowly before reluctantly pulling away to crawl back up the bed, trailing his pyjama pants off one leg. “Right now I've got an overdue appointment with a pillow of my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> A chance encounter with a post about "No Heterosexual Explanation" moments on film and TV led me, via a review by misspamela, to fanfic about The Eagle.
> 
> For some reason, this got under my writing skin in a way that reading SPN fanfic didn't, perhaps because in its current incarnation (2011) it's a very new fandom and not (yet) so intimidatingly full of great writing and well-worked plotlines. 
> 
> Originally published in Autumn 2011 in LJ. These were the first fics I ever wrote, all from LJ Eagle kinkmeme prompts done as comment!fic. Hadn't yet discovered the world of betas.
> 
> Many thanks to motetus for allowing me to use her picture in the LJ version; it was inspirational. Even more thanks to her for her generosity, given that she has no idea what's in these fics (or apparently, in my head). The answer to that is: ladlefuls of domestic fluff. Who knew?


End file.
